Of Senior Year and Moving On
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Four summers ago, Blaine Anderson kissed Kurt Hummel at a party. Two years ago, they became best friends. Last year, they started dating. Now it's senior year and they have an entire ten months ahead of them to deal with college applications, graduation and a dream to move to New York. And, of course, find time to enjoy themselves and each other.
1. Purple Piano Project

AN- Welcome back!

So, I will admit, I have had an urge to write this for a while after that horrid debacle that was season 3 but I didn't get the rage-motivation to do this until the episode that shall never be named ever again that ruined not only Klaine but Blaine's characterization. I realized I had the power to fix it; I had a series!

So, without further ado, I present to you guys AU Season 3.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Blaine fixes his bowtie in the mirror and checks the gel in his hair one last time before shooting his reflection a wide smile. His dad comes up from behind him, clasping his shoulder with a grin.

"Senior year. Best year of your high school life. You ready for it?"

"Of course," Blaine nods. "I'm more worried about Michael; it's his freshmen year."

"He's an Anderson, he'll be fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Blaine."

They look up and see Michael trotting down the stairs, smoothing down his shirt and tousling his already messy hair. Blaine doesn't hesitate when he reaches out to mess his hair up even more and laughs when Michael swats at him.

"If you need anything, your brother and all his friends will be there. Right Blaine?"

"Course."

William nods, satisfied. "You guys should get out of here. You still have to pick up Kurt, right?"

"Yup!" Blaine walks over to the door and grabs his keys. "Let's go, little bro."

Michael grabs his father's shoulder and looks at him solemnly. "It was nice knowing you, Pop."

Blaine rolls his eyes and grabs the back of his shirt, hauling him out the door.

* * *

Kurt douses his hair in another spray of hairspray just as Finn walks behind him, causing his step brother to fall into a coughing fit.

"Jeez, Kurt, do you really need so much?"

"Yes."

"Right. So, did you need a ride to school cause I'm gonna go pick up Rachel and we're gonna make out a little before school since her dads have cracked down on our make-out time since they came home early once and we were kind of-"

"I don't want to know," Kurt assures. "And, no, Blaine's coming to get me."

"Aw, cool," Finn beams. "Then I'll see you at school, little brother."

"Hey, wait," Kurt calls and Finn stops in the doorway, "Did you set up your college appointment with Miss Pillsbury?"

Finn makes a face. "Why? It's been summer for the last three months."

"Finn, I love you but if anyone needs guidance this year it's you. I mean, just last week you admitted you hadn't even picked any schools to think about yet."

"I," Finn doesn't meet Kurt's eyes, "I totally know, dude. I've got a plan. And stuff."

"Finn-"

"I have to go or I'll be late. See ya."

He pats Kurt's shoulder because he has learned to never touch Kurt's hair ever, and hollers a goodbye to Burt and Carole. Kurt puts the hairspray in his bag and walks into the kitchen where his dad and stepmom are eating breakfast.

"Senior year," Carole tells him, looking excited. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"I'm looking forward to graduating and getting the heck out of here," Kurt admits. "That's all I can think of."

"Well, don't be in too much of a hurry to leave," Burt jokes. "We kind of like having you around."

Kurt laughs. "Only kind of?"

"Why don't you sit down and join your old man for breakfast, huh?"

Just as Kurt begins to settle down in his chair, a horn outside honks and he's back on his feet. "There's Blaine! I'll see you guys after school, love ya."

He bolts out of the house before they can respond and his smile almost splits his face when he sees Blaine sitting in the driver's seat. He slips into the passenger seat and leans over to kiss Blaine.

"You are not allowed to go on a family vacation during the last two weeks of summer ever again."

"Deal," Blaine murmurs against his lips, tilting his head for a deeper kiss.

Michael clears his throat loudly. "Dude, I do not want to see this."

Blaine makes a frustrated noise when he pulls away from Kurt and glares back at his brother. Kurt, flushed, just smiles into the backseat. "Hey, Michael. Are you excited for high school?"

"Bursting with it," Michael deadpans.

Blaine pulls out of the Hummel driveway and sets off toward the school. "Don't let him fool you, he spent the last two weeks bugging me about McKinley."

"And Quinn," Michael adds. "Don't forget Quinn."

Kurt frowns. "I don't think I've heard from her since my pool party, to be honest."

"I haven't either. I assumed someone did."

"So, did you schedule a meeting with Miss Pillsbury to go over your college options?"

"Uh," Blaine chuckles. "No? School hasn't even started yet…"

"You can never be too prepared. I set up my appointment on the last day of school last year; college is a big deal, Blaine. And the sooner we start filling out applications and sending them out, the better."

"Blaine still doesn't know where he wants to go to college," Michael informs them.

"Shut up, Michael."

Kurt hides a smile and takes Blaine's free hand. He feels Blaine squeeze back.

* * *

They walk into school hand in hand because they're both pretty much over their narrow-minded classmates. After prom last year, nothing anything could say could possibly bring them down. Blaine escorts Kurt to his locker and leans against the ones next to it.

"I'm floundering," he admits.

Kurt raises an eyebrow in cue for him to continue.

"I have no idea what I want to do, Kurt. Where to go to college, what I want to do in college. I mean, I know I want to go to New York. To be with you. But other than that…"

"You should meet with Miss Pillsbury; I'm sure she can help you figure something out," Kurt suggests. "And, you know, I'm here too. I can help."

Blaine presses his forehead against Kurt's. "You wanna help after school, maybe? Before your parents get home."

"Blaine Anderson, are you implying something here?"

"Really, really hard."

Kurt smiles and kisses him quick, glancing around on instinct.

"You two make all us singles look bad."

Both boys glance over as Mercedes walks up to them, smiling widely.

"Uh, last I checked Miss Jones, you were not single," Kurt teases in undertone.

"I know but I have to keep up appearances," she winks.

"Where is the hidden lover boy?"

"He's," she stops and pulls her phone out of her pocket, "Down the hallway. He told me I look nice today."

The three of them turn in unison and see Sam standing at his locker, trying for nonchalant and grinning broadly when he notices Mercedes looking at him. Her smile widens too and she tries to avert her eyes; Kurt turns to Blaine. "If New Directions as a whole wasn't so oblivious, I would be worried for their secret."

* * *

It's a madhouse when they all walk into the Glee room for the first time.

Hugs are exchanged between those who hadn't managed to spend much time together during the summer, stories are shouted over stories and above it all is the general air of excitement.

"Yo," Artie yells, addressing everyone, "Is this our year or is this our year?"

"It better be," Lauren deadpans. "Otherwise I am out of here because I am too cool to not have a Nationals trophy under my belt."

Puck nods. "My lady speaks the truth; I'm not leaving McKinley a glee loser. I'll leave a glee winner!"

He glares at anyone who dares to disagree, then puts his arm around the back of Lauren's chair.

"Thanks for that, Puck," Artie pushes his glasses back up his nose and smiles. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is going to our year."

"You got that right, Artie!" Mr. Schue exclaims, as he walks into the room.

Everyone takes their usual choir room . Schue starts dragging in purple pianos as a motivation tool. He tells them that every time they see a piano, they have to break into song. No matter where it is they have to sing.

Santana ignores his speech to complain quietly to Brittany in the back row.

"Can you believe Coach Sylvester made me co-captain? I spent all last year trying to outrank Preggers Fabray and now I'm stuck playing second fiddle yet again. It's bull."

Brittany pats her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Maybe Lord Tubbington can sell her drugs and get her suspended."

Santana smiles fondly at her. "Thanks, Brit."

Mercedes looks over at her and frowns. "Have you seen Quinn at all this summer? She's not here…"

"Nope," Santana pops the 'p' for emphasis. "And I don't care to."

"But you spent all summer trying to call her and we went to her house once but her mom said she wasn't home…"Brittany says quietly.

Mercedes smirks at Santana.

"Okay, fine, I do care. It's not like her to go AWOL like this."

Rachel stands as Schue finishes his speech and nods emphatically. "Mr. Schuester is right, we really need to get the message out there for glee club; we're going to win Nationals this year."

"Yeah, as long as you and Finnocence keep your lips to yourselves," Santana calls out.

Rachel purses her lips. "Yes, thank you, Santana. As I was saying, we're going to win this year and we need more shining stars. Of course, no one shines more than I do but I suppose we don't have the full extent of McKinley's talent in this room right now."

"Er, yes, exactly, Rachel," Mr. Schue says. "But, keep a more open-minded attitude when we get new auditioners."

"Of course."

Rachel skips back to her seat next to Finn and snuggles up next to him. Schue talks a little bit more of their upcoming year and dismisses them. Kurt grabs his bag and stands up with a sigh.

"Off to French. How about you?"

"Free period," Blaine smiles. "The best part of my day, other than coming here and seeing you."

Kurt smiles and pecks Blaine quickly. "You are adorable."

"I know. I'll see you later?"

"You better, you're my ride home."

* * *

Kurt knocks gently on the glass door and smiles as Miss Pillsbury ushers him inside.

"Kurt! How was your summer?"

"Good. Spent most of it with the Glee club. Yours?"

"Oh, you know, the same old. So, why are you here today?"

He sits down in the chair opposite her desk. "I want to go to school in New York. For fashion, and I just want to get some ideas for schools."

"Ooh," she walks over to a filing cabinet and begins rifling through papers. "That's ambitious."

"I've always wanted to leave Lima…and New York seems like the best place."

She pulls out a small pile of packets and lays them down on the desk. "Well, we have your well known schools like FIT and Parsons. There's also The New School and Pratt Institute. Basically, everything here is schools about fashion and for fashion."

Kurt takes them almost hungrily, holding them to his chest and smiling. "Thank you so much."

"There's information for admission due dates in all of those and if you have any other questions, you know where to come look, okay?"

"Okay."

She smiles adorably. "Yay, college!"

* * *

Michael is kind of over high school and it's only his first day.

He's already been pushed into lockers and teased by the upperclassmen for being a freshman. He's only seen a few familiar faces and they were all too busy to really stop and talk and he hasn't seen Blaine since they arrived at school.

When the lunch bell rings, he all but bolts out of the building and makes his way far away from the crowd at the courtyard, not wanting to get involved with any idiotic seniors. He wanders under the bleachers and stares because there's a couch there. What even?

"Get lost, freshman."

He jumps and opens his mouth to mumble out an apology until he gets a better look at who spoke.

"Quinn?"

It's definitely the girl he met last summer at Kurt's pool party, the same girl he was instantly smitten with. But she sure doesn't look like her; heavy make-up and bright pink hair. He thinks she has a nose ring and there's an unlit cigarette dangling from her fingers.

"Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Michael…Blaine's little brother."

She snorts. "Oh, right, the boy with the crush."

He feels himself blush and looks down at the ground to avoid looking at her. "Yeah that's…that's me."

"You should wander back to the pack," she tells him.

He snorts. "The last place I want to be is anywhere near anyone who goes to this school…I mean, except you."

He thinks maybe she smiles. She does, however, sink down onto that questionable couch and light up her cigarette, taking a long puff.

"Can I join you maybe?"

Before she can answer, a group of girls dressed similar to her walk over. They all shoot him a suspicious stink eye and he decides to bow out before anyone can question who he is.

High school freaking sucks.

* * *

The glee club meets up for lunch in the lunchroom and Rachel's eyes go wide when she spots a piano in the corner.

"Guys," she announces to the table. "Guys, we have to sing."

"Oh no we don't," Santana tells her.

"Yes. This is what the piano is for, this is how we will get others to join! I'm going to request We Got The Beat and whoever doesn't sing will have to listen to me warm up every single day for the rest of the week."

She smiles cheerfully and goes over to where the band is situated. The rest exchange weary but defeated glances.

"It won't be bad," Blaine offers because Rachel is still his best friend.

The music starts and Rachel belts out the lyrics. Santana and Brittany climb onto a nearby table and take the next verse while everyone else sings the backup. Blaine and Kurt do a mini dance together on their table, Mike twirling Tina next to them.

The song finishes with a bang and the glee club looks around at everyone's blank faces.

"This means they loved it, right?" Blaine asks hopefully.

That's when the food fight starts.

* * *

"I am never singing to a purple piano ever again," Tina says dryly as they all walk into the glee room to clean up and stay away from the school.

"If I ever see a purple piano, I'm going to smash it," Mike says. "I will go find a hammer and smash it."

"Dude, I can bring in my Thor hammer tomorrow!" Sam speaks up.

Mercedes hides a smile and glares at Kurt when he nudges her obviously.

As Rachel digs wet wipes out of her purse and passes them along, Michael walks into the room, grinning broadly.

"That was a wonderful show. Kudos, really."

Blaine sighs. "Thanks, Michael."

At that moment, Mr. Schue walks in and he looks at Michal eagerly. "Are you here to audition?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm just here to commend the glee club's lunch time brawl."

"Brawl?" he blinks and looks around, as if just noticing everyone's disheveled clothing. "What happened, guys?"

"We sang just like you wanted Mr. Schue," Mercedes says, "And we got attacked by food."

"Oh…"

"You guys were terrible."

Heads whip to the door where a girl is standing, noodle in her hair and designer clothes on her body.

"You obviously need someone like me, who is super talented, because I wanted to wince at all of you just now."

Rachel frowns, bothered, but Finn grabs her shoulder supportively.

"Um, and you are?"

"Sugar Motta. My dad gave you guys those pianos. And now, I'm going to give you music," she looks at Brad. "Hit it, hottie."

When she starts singing, Rachel's worried expression fades into a smug smile and Kurt can't help but agree because oh God this girl's voice is beyond grating. He looks around and sees similar expressions; Mercedes looks like she can't actually believe this is happening, Santana is trying not to laugh and Mike looks really worried, like maybe someone shouldn't be singing this bad and something is wrong.

When Sugar is done, she bows grandly and the last of the noodle in her hair falls out.

"You guys can get back to me later. I'll look forward to your call."

She marches out as arrogantly as she came in and Rachel immediately calls for her not to be allowed in the club.

"She'll just bring us down, Mr. Schue. Someone like that won't stand to be in the background."

"You mean like you?" Santana snarks.

Mr. Schue just looks bothered.

* * *

On their way to Cheerio practice, Santana and Brittany walk with their pinkies linked.

"I don't want to sing to the purple pianos," Brittany says, "Purple means royal and we shouldn't encourage monarchy in America."

Santana smiles fondly at her and goes to reply, but spots a pink-haired figure under the bleachers before she can. She lets out an annoyed sigh and detours over, Brittany following her.

"All right, Quinn, how long is this whole Skank routine gonna go on for? Because we have two National competitions this year and we might need you."

Quinn laughs, low and deep, "Whatever, Santana."

"We want you to come back because we miss you," Brittany says quietly from behind and Quinn hesitates this time before speaking again.

"I'm happier here. With my new friends."

"Oh, these guys are your friends?" Santana scoffs.

"Better than most of you."

That shuts Santana up, a rare occasion, and she finally just scoffs.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go, Brit."

Brittany gazes at Quinn sadly before she follows Santana towards the football field; Quinn pretends not to care.

* * *

Mercedes' mom is home after school, sitting in the kitchen and watching her guilty pleasure soap operas.

"Again?" Mercedes asks.

Her mom just shushes her. "It's just getting good."

"You mean bad…"

She walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of flavored water. "By the way, Sam is coming over in like ten minutes. He had to wait before he could follow me out of the parking lot."

Her mom sighs. "I don't know how I feel about this boy being too ashamed to be seen with you, Mercy."

"It's not like that," she protests. "Mom, Glee club is just…a horrible place for relationships, okay? And two of Sam's ex-girlfriends are in there and we both know Santana will have a field day with this. It's just…easier. To hide this. He's not ashamed."

"Better not be," her mom sniffs, then turns back to the TV.

There's a knock at her door and she wanders over because she knows who it is and she smiles wide when she opens it and sees Sam.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," she says.

He doesn't even walk in the house, just cups her face and kisses her. She feels it all the way down to her toes and smiles against his lips.

"Sorry," he whispers when they pull apart. "But I've been dying to do that all day."

She huffs out a laugh. "Me too."

* * *

Blaine drops off Michael with the promise they'll talk all about his first day of school later, then he drives to Kurt's house.

They walk into the empty home, Burt and Carole still at work and Finn stuck at school with Rachel as she goes over Glee songs with Mr. Schue. Kurt leads the way up to his room and Blaine immediately falls onto his bed with an 'oomph'.

"I am so done with school."

He hears Kurt chuckle and fall down onto the bed next to him. He rolls over and finds himself right in Kurt's personal space.

"Hello there."

"Hello there right back," Kurt says, voice low.

They lean in for a kiss at the same time. Slowly, their lips move together with practice. Kurt rolls on top of Blaine and Blaine smooths his hands down Kurt's back as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. When Kurt slips tongue in, Blaine groans.

He has no idea how long they kiss for, how long he grabs at Kurt's clothes and how long Kurt's warm body covers his. But then Kurt breaks their kiss and begins mouthing down Blaine's jaw, nipping at his collar bone and licking at where he bit. Blaine groans again, low in his throat, and his body arches without him meaning too.

Kurt gasps and presses down against him, his erection pressing into Blaine's thigh.

"Oh, God, Kurt," Blaine moans and arches again.

He feels Kurt tense against him and immediately lets go of his shirt. Kurt rolls off him and they both lay, panting.

"I'm putting on the brakes," Kurt breathes.

"Duly noted."

"I…I'm sorry-"

"Hey," Blaine sits up awkwardly but smiles softly at Kurt. "You don't have to apologize. We really haven't had time to get…heated this summer. This is the first time we've really-"

"Felt each other's penises?" Kurt asks, and then turns a bright red. "Oh God, I can't believe I just said that."

Blaine tries not to laugh but can't help it, covering his mouth with his hand and feeling Kurt's glare.

"I'm sorry, babe, but just…you're adorable."

"Yeah, suck up now," Kurt mutters.

"Look," Blaine can sit up now, his little problem just about gone and to the back of his mind. "Kurt…if it wasn't super obvious right now, I want you. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot."

"I got that," Kurt says, smiling slightly, his face still red.

"But, I don't want us to jump into anything we're both not ready for."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We need to set up limits…so we can both be comfortable. Because as long as you're comfortable, I'm comfortable."

Kurt sighs happily. "You are, seriously, the best boyfriend in the entire world."

"I don't know, I think my boyfriend could give me a run for my money."

"Cheesy."

"You love it."

"I do," he pauses, "Okay…I want you too. I mean, obviously. But I'm not…I'm not ready. And I think maybe we should just stay…north of the equator?"

"Okay," Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt's forehead. "I can live with that."

"Oh, can you then?"

"Yeah," he grins, "That's what masturbation is for."

Kurt chokes out a laugh and rolls off the bed. "Come on, I think I have some Jersey Shore shows on the DVR. If you can move."

"Oh, shut up," Blaine bites back playfully.

They hold hands as they walk down the stairs.

* * *

As soon as Tina and Mike walk into her house, they're accosted by Peter and Greg, Tina's adorable and sometimes overwhelming half-brothers.

"Mike! Mike! Mike! Are you gonna dance with us!"

"Mike is here to hang out with me, sorry dweebs," Tina says, ruffling both their hair.

Greg loses interest and runs back into the kitchen where Tina's step-dad, Steven, is cooking dinner. He smiles when they walk in and Mike immediately shakes his hand. Her step-dad chuckles.

"When are you gonna stop doing that?"

Tina sits down in a kitchen chair and sighs. "Probably never. He's too polite."

When Mike sits down, Peter climbs onto his lap and grins eagerly at him. "I started school today!"

"That's right, you had your first day of Kindergarten," Tina smiles. "Did you like it?"

Peter nods eagerly. "I got to color and play with blocks and then do homework but it wasn't that hard and I made a friend!"

"Way to go, dude," Mike says, holding out a fist for Peter to bump. Peter does so with gusto.

"How was school for you guys?" Steven asks.

"Good," Tina says. "We had food thrown at us."

"So, your typical senior year?" he kids.

Mike smiles as Tina sticks her tongue out at him. He wishes he could have this type of relationship with his own dad; he's spent most of the summer, heck, most of their relationship here in Tina's house with her perfect family.

He's happy here, with them.

* * *

Finn doesn't sleep well that night.

He gives up around midnight and slinks downstairs for a glass of water. He doesn't expect to run into Burt.

"Finn? Everything okay?"

Burt looks as surprised as Finn is, and he musters a smile at his stepdad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't sleep."

"You wanna talk about anything?"

Finn joins Burt at the table, shoulders hunched. "I just…did you know Rachel has already filled out all her college applications?" Burt doesn't answer, "I mean, it's really happening; she's going off to New York at the end of this year. I haven't even started looking at colleges. I don't even know what I want to be. And…I have no idea if I'll make it in New York."

He looks up sadly at Burt.

"I can't sing that well and my dancing hasn't improved. I just…all I have is football and I doubt that will carry me to the city. I want to go with her, I want to be with her. But I don't think that's gonna happen and I'm scared she's gonna leave me behind."

"Have you talked to her about any of this?"

Finn shakes his head. "I knew when we got back together that she was going to New York; I don't want to try to guilt her into staying in Lima. She doesn't belong here."

"Staying in Lima isn't the worst thing," Burt offers. "Your mom and I did it and I think we managed to be okay."

Finn chuckles guiltily. "No, you're right. I don't mean…"

"I know."

"It's dumb; I shouldn't be bothering you with this kind of stuff."

"Well, what else are stepdads for? Finn, if you need anything; maybe help looking into schools, you know I'll be here for you. Your mom too, and Kurt even."

"I know."

Burt grabs his shoulder and squeezes. "Whatever happens after this year, all that matters is you'll be happy."

Finn gives him a half smile. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The next day at school, Blaine surprises Santana at her locker.

"Hey, do you want to do me a favor?"

"No."

He pouts. "Please?"

She sighs irritably. "What do you want?"

"I have an idea for the purple piano. And I need your help…and your Cheerios."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because I'm the best ex-boyfriend you've ever had?" he asks hopefully.

She stares at him for a long moment. When she smiles, he's both scared and happy.

* * *

They decide to have lunch in the courtyard this time, in hopes of avoiding another food debacle.

"Is college becoming more of a terrifying thought to you guys?" Kurt asks, munching on a bag of chips.

Mercedes nods as Rachel shakes her head.

"With my dad, college is becoming a war more than it is a freedom," Mercedes sighs, "He still isn't sold on California, especially with me moving all the way out there by myself."

"Well, my dads are so excited for me to go to New York. I've already filled out my applications for all the performing art schools in the city and I'm waiting for my auditions," Rachel says briskly. "I've been born to head to New York and Broadway and nothing is going to stop me."

"Hey," Finn greets them and falls into the seat next to Rachel, kissing her cheek. "What are we talking about?"

"College," Kurt and Mercedes say in unison.

Finn makes a face. "I don't even want to think about that right now."

Rachel frowns. "Finn, you need to start looking into schools-"

"Rachel, Finn still has time. We don't all have to be you," Kurt says, not unkindly and Finn shoots him a grateful smile when Rachel drops it.

"Have any of you seen Blaine, by the way?"

As he asks this, Tina and Mike join them, sitting across from Rachel and Finn. "I think I saw Blaine earlier," Tina offers, "He was talking to Santana after Glee."

"Maybe she killed him and buried the body?" Mike offers unhelpfully, and Tina smacks his shoulder.

Music suddenly starts playing around them and all their heads whip to the courtyard steps where Blaine is dancing wildly wearing McKinley colors in his outfit and yellow sunglasses on his head.

"Oh my God," Kurt says, sounding less exasperated and more absolutely adoring.

Blaine starts singing It's Not Unusual and dances down the steps as Cheerios start to join him, performing their own choreography around him. He tosses his sunglasses right to Kurt, who catches them easily and laughs because, yes, his boyfriend is serenading him right now and it's kind of fantastic.

Santana gets up to join Blaine, dancing with him as they get closer and closer to the base of the stairs. When they land on the even sidewalk, Blaine runs over to Kurt and dances in front of him and Kurt doesn't stop himself from dancing in tandem with him. As the song finishes, Blaine shouts out the last notes and Kurt applauds as soon as he's done.

Before they can celebrate further, the piano behind them bursts into flames.

* * *

Michael wanders out to the bleachers again. He can't help it; he's intrigued by Quinn and this new her, with the hair and the nose ring and the genuine sexiness. She's alone again and his confidence goes up tenfold.

"So, did you quit New Directions?"

She scoffs. "More like they quit me."

"But, I saw you at that party-"

"Look, little Anderson, I don't need you, let alone anyone, coming over here to tell me that I have let my friends down because I've heard enough of that from Santana, okay? I'm not holding up the Unholy Trinity or the New Direction National winners. And you know what? I really don't care."

"Why?" he asks carefully.

She lights her cigarette and he wonders if she's on a smoking schedule or something. "Because I've finally reached the point where I'm happy. And that's all that matters. You better run along; my friends are coming back soon and they don't like fresh meat."

He hesitates because there's this part of him that wants to sit down next to her and pull out a cigarette and just be cool enough for once but she shoots him a glare and he bolts.

* * *

Schue is pissed about his precious piano and when Santana admits she set it on fire, he tells her to leave. Everyone stares at him in shock but he doesn't back down and Santana finally stands up, looking lost but trying not to show it.

"I could use a break," she snarks and walks from the room with her head high.

Brittany stands up and starts to follow her.

"Brittany, I didn't say you had to leave," Schue says.

She glances at him. "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

He coughs awkwardly after she leaves. "Well, with Santana gone and Sugar…not joining us, we're going to have to start looking into new members."

"Sugar changed her mind?" Rachel asks.

"Er, well, I sort of told her that…we didn't have room for her."

"Very good, Mr. Schue," Rachel preens. "She'd only bring us down."

"Thank you," he says. "Now, the next order of business: this year's musical. We at McKinley High are proud to announce that we're going to put on West Side Story."

A murmur of excitement shoots up from the group. Rachel is beaming, threatening to jump out of her seat.

"I am perfect for Maria," Rachel tells everyone sitting around her. Which is, basically, everyone in the club.

Mercedes frowns. "These will be open auditions right? Because I am feeling quite pretty this year."

"You should try out for Tony," Kurt suggests to Blaine, who looks back at him in surprise.

"Er, really?"

"You'd be perfect for him!"

Blaine shrugs. "I don't know…maybe."

"As our last order of business," Rachel says loudly, putting all attention back on her, "I vote we head to the auditorium because I have a number planned for us!"

* * *

As they dance and sing together on stage to You Can't Stop the Beat, Blaine can't help but think that maybe his dad is going to be right. Sophomore year was kind of a mess but junior year wasn't bad; senior year though?

It looks like it's going to be perfect.

* * *

AN- The plan is to post a chapter every Tuesday, in honor of old Glee night. So, see you guys in a week!

A little preview for you: We get a new character introduction next episode. A little sooner than he came in on the show. Like, three episodes sooner ;)


	2. I Am Unicorn

__AN- HELLO AGAIN! I'm glad to see you guys all enjoyed chapter one. So let's keep this ball rolling :)

* * *

_Previously on Glee: _The gang started their senior year and some people like Finn and Blaine are worried because they have no idea what they're doing but other people like Rachel and Kurt totally know what they're doing. Mercedes and Sam are dating but they haven't told anyone other than Kurt and Blaine. Quinn went punk and ditched the club for the Skanks and Schue kicked Santana out of Glee because she set a piano on fire. Michael started high school but no one really cares about him.

And that's what you missed on Glee!

* * *

Blaine stares. He can't help it really. He should get points because he hasn't started laughing yet.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you."

Michael scoffs at him, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. "I am not worried about them. Parents are like, the least of my worries right now. Does my hair look good?"

"…It looks great, Michael."

Michael beams. His hair (which doesn't look all that great) is hastily dyed blue and his clothes are all black, with some torn jeans and an old leather jacket he found in the attic.

"Do I look like a Skank?"

"I really wish you wouldn't use that term…"

Michael rolls his eyes. "Dude, you are totally harshing my buzz right now. Now, hurry up and drive me to school so I can skip class and hang out with Quinn."

"I really feel like I have some moral obligation, as your older brother, to tell you go to class and be a good student," Blaine pauses, "But I am having too much fun imagining mom and dad's reactions so let's go."

Michael looks far too pleased.

* * *

"Brittany, I'm worried about your grade point average."

"Why? It's been the same since I started…"

Emma smiles. "I know. That's why I'm worried. It's your senior year, Brittany. If you're seriously considering college, you're going to have to get these grades up."

Brittany looks down at her lap. "Sometimes…school is hard."

"I know it can be. Which is why I'm going to recommend after school tutoring for you. I think you're very bright, Brittany. You just need a little help to get started."

Brittany takes the flyers that Miss Pillsbury hands her.

"There's math assistance, English assistance, Social Studies assistance and even test taking tips. And if you need any additional help, my door is always open, okay?"

Brittany nods and stands up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She waves cheerily to Miss Pillsbury and leaves her office. As soon as she's out of sight, she dumps the flyers into a trashcan.

"There you are!"

Santana comes up behind her and brushes their hands together slightly. "I've been looking for you; Coach wants to see everyone in the gym real quick. Some meeting thing, you know."

"Okay."

Brittany follows slowly.

* * *

"I have wonderful and exciting news!" Kurt crows.

He stands next to Blaine's locker, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Do tell."

"I signed up to do costumes for West Side Story! So, when you get the role of Tony, it will be my job to make you look good on stage."

"You are really pushing this audition thing, aren't you?" Blaine teases.

Kurt smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I just…I've seen you in Glee; I've seen how you come alive when you sing and perform and I think this can be a great opportunity for you. And if you don't get the part, then there is some serious injustice in this world."

"I will consider it. As long as you promise to stop badgering me."

"Deal. Wanna hear part two of my news?"

"Of course."

"I am running for senior class president."

"Kurt! That's fantastic."

Kurt beams. "I know. I figure that this school needs some serious changes and I want to be that difference. Besides, I was born to be a leader. I think we both know that."

"Well, I look forward to being the school's official First Boyfriend. And your campaign manager, if you'd like."

Kurt squeals and hugs Blaine quick. "I would love, actually. Thank you."

"Come on, Mr. President," Blaine takes his hand and squeezes, "Let me walk you to class."

"Secret service detail too?" Kurt asks, raised eyebrow, "Lucky me."

Blaine grins and tugs him along. "Lucky you indeed."

Kurt playfully hip checks him.

* * *

"So."

"So?"

Tina smiles at Mike. "Were you thinking of trying out for the musical this year? Your singing has majorly improved and you're the best dancer in the school. You'd rock at it."

"Do you really think my dad would let me try out for a musical? I'm supposed to be getting ready to go to Harvard, remember?"

"I think if you explained to him how much you loved it-"

"T," Mike interrupts, "We've talked about this. Can we just…please?"

"Got it. Consider it dropped."

He kisses her forehead. "Besides. If anyone in this relationship should be trying out for a musical, it should be you."

"Me?"

"Yes. As the starring role. I can't think of a better Maria."

Tina grins at him. "As adorable as that is, we both know Rachel is going to have that part. And she might kill anyone who would stand in her way."

"Ah, yes. Maybe you shouldn't try out then. Since, you know, you'd be her only real competition."

Tina kisses him. "Sometimes you can say really awesome boyfriend things that make me remember why I love you."

"Only sometimes?" Mike murmurs against her lips, "I should work on that."

* * *

Their next Glee lesson has Mr. Schue announcing he won't be putting on West Side Story.

It's a little funny how fast Rachel's face falls. "But…but…I was supposed to be Maria, Mr. Schue, you can't-"

"If you'll let me finish Rachel," he says, "I won't be putting it on. But, I've managed to find three extremely competent people to more than take me place. Our very own Artie Abrams will be directing it."

Artie waves, face smug. He and Sam bumps fists while Sam chuckles.

"And our two casting directors will be Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste. They're all very excited to be putting on the show and we're going to welcome them warmly. Now, does anyone else have any news they'd like to share before we begin?"

Kurt raises his hand. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Schue nods and Kurt takes the floor. "I, Kurt Hummel, am entering the shark invested political waters of McKinley High…and running for senior class president."

Everyone claps politely, though Blaine and Rachel gives cheers and Mercedes blows him a kiss. Kurt gives an adorable little bow. "I look forward to all your votes."

He sits down next to Blaine, who grabs his knee and squeezes.

* * *

Michael sits on the couch under the bleachers and wonders, vaguely, if anyone is going to show up.

"I thought the point of being a skank was to skip school," he mutters immaturely, "Not actually go to it."

"It's also the point to avoid wannabes. Which is what you are."

He jumps and his head whips around to find Quinn leaning against a pole, looking none too amused.

"Quinn. Hey," he stands up and rubs the back of his neck, "I was hoping to join the Skanks."

She sighs and walks over, eyeing his hair with distaste. "Did you do that yourself?"

"Er…yes?"

"You do know you're trying a tad too hard?"

"I just want to fit in with you and your friends. You know, lounging on the couch. Smoking cigarettes…ditching class."

"Why?" she crosses her arms over her chest and waits.

"B-because. I like you-"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Michael, you like me because you saw me at Kurt's party and you thought I was pretty. You have no idea who I am, what I like. And this," she waves at his whole getup, "This is just some juvenile attempt to chase after a girl you barely know."

Michael swallows. "I…I can get to know you."

"Go to class, Michael."

She turns around and heads back toward McKinley. Michael kicks at the ground and, after a moment, follows her.

* * *

"We're watching West Side Story?" Blaine glances suspiciously as Kurt from his spot on the couch, "Dear, remember what I said about badgering?"

"Oh did I grab West Side Story?" Kurt frowns innocently, carrying in a snack tray from the kitchen and sitting down next to Blaine. "Oops. I really don't feel like running all the way back upstairs though."

Blaine laughs. "You are…adorably frustrating sometimes, you know that?"

Kurt looks at him coyly. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

Blaine leans in to kiss him. "You're gonna have to help me run lines, you know."

"Hmm?"

"For when I audition for Tony. If I get the part."

Kurt blinks at him. Then he smiles super wide and makes a noise very much resembling a squeal. "Oh my God! Blaine, this is amazing you are going to be the best-wait," he stops and stares very seriously, "You're not just doing this because I'm making you, right? I mean, not making you but…I think you'd be perfect but you should only try out if you'd think you'd be perfect because I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do and-"

"Kurt," Blaine grabs his hands, which were flailing around during his whole speech, and smiles. "I'm trying out because I want to. Because I thought about what you said, how I come alive on stage. And I liked that. And I think you're right. I want to try out, I want to see what happens and I want to see if maybe…performing is a thing I want to do. You know. For the future."

Kurt wrestles his hands free and cups Blaine's face, laying a loud kiss on his lips. "You are going to be fantastic, sweetheart."

"Fantastic at what?"

Blaine groans a little when Finn and Rachel walk through the door, only because he wanted private make-out time with his wonderful and perfect boyfriend.

"Blaine's trying out for Tony."

Rachel screams and throws herself at the couch and onto Blaine's lap, arms tight around his neck. "Oh, Blaine, this is wonderful! I cannot think of anyone else I'd rather share that stage with than my best friend. We are going to be the best Tony and Maria this school has ever seen."

"Thank you Rachel…It's getting a little hard to breathe."

"Right," Rachel lets go slightly, then gasps. "You should start trying out for more solo leads with me in Glee! It will spruce up your singing voice and your stage presence. We should start planning duets-"

"Really, Rachel, that's not necessary."

"Come Rach, let's go upstairs," Finn butts in loudly.

Kurt glances at his step brother and sees an odd look on Finn's face. Which Rachel misses, still excitedly going over songs with Blaine.

"I'll make a list tonight of what will suit us perfectly vocally and we'll discuss it tomorrow, okay? Maybe we'll even talk to Mr. Schuester about a duet for Sectionals."

"We always duet," Finn says.

There's an awkward moment following that where Blaine chuckles and gives Finn an apologetic grin, which is not returned in any way shape or form.

"Finn's right. You guys are our main dueters and, besides Rachel…no offense but you'd know I'd rather sing with Kurt."

"Of course. But, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Finn starts heading upstairs, feet pounding on the stairs and Rachel follows, frowning.

"That was…different," Blaine looks confused. "Did Finn seem annoyed to you?"

Kurt purses his lips. "I'm sure he's fine; I'll talk to him later if you want. I'd rather not disturb their alone time."

"Fine with me," Blaine slings his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Gives us plenty of alone time too."

* * *

"Finn, is everything all right? You seemed rather tense downstairs."

Finn, hanging up his jacket in his closet, doesn't answer right away. "Why didn't you tell me to try out for Tony?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to? I know you love to sing, Finn, but this is also acting and choreography and-"

"And you thought I wouldn't be good enough."

Rachel blinks. "No! Not at all. Finn, I think you're a wonderful dancer but being in a play takes a lot of dedication and you also have football and-"

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just watch a movie or something."

"I would rather we discuss this."

"Well, I wouldn't. Rather or whatever."

He sits down on the bed next to her and, when he glances up at her, sees how sad she looks. Instantly, he feels guilty.

"I'm sorry, Rach."

"If something is bothering you, I want you to tell me," she says. "That's what I'm here for, to listen to you."

"I know. Sorry, I'm just…tired and stuff and…I'm just being dumb."

"Are you sure?"

He kisses her and forces a smile. "I'm positive."

* * *

Santana and Brittany walk out of Cheerio practice together. With no one around, Santana feels it's safe for them to hold hands.

"So, I was thinking we'd go out for Breadstix tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure. Can we finally split a spaghetti plate?"

"You bet, Brit."

As they turn the corner, they run into Miss Pillsbury. Literally. They send her papers flying all over the place. Santana drops Brittany's hand to help pick them up and Miss Pillsbury smiles at her politely, frowning instantly when she sees Brittany.

"Brittany? Aren't you supposed to be at a math tutoring session right now?"

Brittany shrugs. "I didn't sign up for one."

"I gave you all the information for you to go, you-"

"Well, I didn't," Brittany snaps. She folds her arms over her chest and walks off. Santana chases after her.

"Okay, I'm super impressed, and slightly turned on, by this whole bad attitude Brittany thing but…what did she mean about tutoring sessions?"

Brittany leans against a bank of lockers. "I'm failing. And I'm supposed to go to these sessions and get help but…"

"But?" Santana asks softly.

When Brittany looks up, her eyes are wet. "But everyone already thinks I'm stupid and I know they're just going to make fun of me. But I want to graduate so I can be with you and I don't want to be left behind."

"Brit," Santana cups her face tenderly and wipes away a tear, "I am never going to leave you behind. And you're not stupid, okay? You're not and anyone who says it is going to have to deal with the razor blades in my hair. You are one of the smartest people I know. You figured us out before I ever did, and you never cease to amaze me."

Brittany smiles small and Santana chances it, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'll help you with school, if you want. And I'll go with you to these sessions or whatever so if anyone makes you feel dumb, I can tell them where to stick it. And…I love you."

"I love you too," Brittany says quietly. "More than anything."

"You know, maybe Hummel's got the right idea with this whole Presidency thing. If this school needs anything, it's changes. You should think about running."

"Really?" Brittany asks.

"This school needs some girl power. And it also needs someone really special to help out. Someone like you."

"Because I'm a unicorn," Brittany agrees.

"What?"

"I'm a unicorn; I'm different from horses because I have a horn and I stand out."

"And that is exactly the reason you should run," Santana says softly.

Brittany hugs her. "Thank you Santana."

"You're welcome…I believe in you, Brittany."

Brittany beams. "Can we go get our lady kisses on now?"

Santana links their pinkies together. "Yes."

* * *

When Blaine gets home that night, he's told tersely by his mother that Michael is grounded indefinitely and he should, in no certain terms, be allowed out of the house, besides for school, nor allowed friends over.

After promising to help uphold these rules, Blaine pops in on the prisoner.

"I see your hair is back to normal."

Michael chuckles. "Yeah, mom almost had a heart attack then she saw it. I don't think it would have been as bad if we didn't have that dinner with dad's work friends tomorrow night. She took me right to her stylist so she could fix it."

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah. It's just hair."

"Yeah, but it's your hair and your decision."

"Dude, we both know why I did it and it wasn't about expressing myself or any of that shit," he falls back onto his bed with a sigh, "Quinn didn't like it."

"No? Shame."

"You could try to be supportive, you know."

Blaine sits down next to him on the bed. "Look, I know you like her. But, maybe you should focus on girls your own age. Or making friends. McKinley isn't an entire cesspool of jocks and jerks, okay? I found my band of misfits, you just gotta look for yours."

"Is it that easy?"

"Well, you're an Anderson," Blaine grins. "They flock to us."

"Yeah, I wish."

"You can always join Glee and hang out with me all day."

"Psh. No thanks. I'm too cool for you."

Blaine grabs a pillow and smacks him with it.

* * *

The next day is another fulfilling announcement day in Glee as Brittany stands up and lets them all know she's running for class president too.

Kurt's face says it all to Blaine but he manages to hide behind his mask as he congratulates Brittany. Blaine follows him out of Glee and waits, patiently.

"When I was the only one running, it didn't matter. But now I'm going up against a Cheerio and we all know this is just a stupid popularity contest and," Kurt stops and throws his books into his locker. "I just really wanted to win, is all."

"This isn't over," Blaine tells him. "Look, popularity doesn't mean everything, okay? We're going to get people to care about the issues; I bet there are more people at this school who've been slushied than not and would rather put an end to that. We're gonna fight for this, Kurt. You deserve it."

Kurt smiles. "You always know just what to say."

"It's all in my boyfriend manual. Didn't you get one of those?"

Kurt laughs and leans against the lockers, staring adoringly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"I think I should thank you properly. Maybe tonight at my house? I think we can try to get around dad's whole "door open" policy."

"As enticing as that sounds, I can't. My dad has some work dinner tonight and the entire family Anderson must be in attendance."

"Ew," Kurt wrinkles his nose, "Have fun."

"Oh yeah," Blaine rolls his eyes. "The only way that will happen is if I have the promise of seeing you after."

"I think that can be arranged."

Over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine manages to catch a glimpse of a familiar looking woman. Concerned, he leans around Kurt to get a better look and his mouth drops open.

"Holy shit. That's Shelby."

Kurt whips around and stares as Rachel's biological mother walks down the halls of their high school like it's no big deal. Vaguely, he registers Puck at his locker with Lauren, also staring and, further down the hallway, stands Quinn, motionless. Shelby ducks into a classroom, completely unaware of whatever emotional baggage she's brought.

"There's no way Rachel knows. She would have told me," Blaine breathes. "I'm gonna go find her."

Kurt nods. "Yeah. Definitely."

He kisses Kurt's cheek quickly and darts off to find his best friend.

* * *

She's in the auditorium.

He shouldn't be surprised, really. The stage is her safe place; this is where she's always been the most comfortable. She looks up as he comes closer and he knows, instantly, that she knows.

"You okay?" he asks, climbing up onto the stage with her, sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"I don't know…I feel. I don't know quite how I feel. Angry for one. Hurt that she didn't mention she was coming. Betrayed that she couldn't deal with having me for her daughter but she managed to get her hands on the first available kid, who happened to just come out of the womb of the girl who once tormented me. Frustrated because all this should not be happening before my West Side Story audition!"

Blaine throws his shoulder around her and pulls her close, his heart breaking at her small sniffles. "Do you know why she came back?"

"Apparently, Sugar's father found her and paid her to come to McKinley and start a new singing club just for Sugar. Since we wouldn't let her join ours."

"Ouch…Have you talked with her? Told her everything you just told me?"

"No."

"Rachel-"

"I don't want to talk to her, Blaine!" she says fiercely. "I wanted to talk to her two years ago when she was desperate to find me and I wanted my mother. But she left and I cut her out of my life and she has no right to come back here," she takes a deep breath, "I can only imagine what this is doing to Noah and Quinn."

"I'm more concerned as to what it's doing with you," Blaine says quietly.

Rachel drops her head onto his shoulder. "Can we just…not talk about it anymore? And just sit here?"

He kisses the top of her head. "Of course we can."

* * *

Quinn goes right for the bleachers. She needs a smoke and she needs one now. Because she put Beth behind her ages ago, she stopped thinking about the life she created and only of her future, of ways to get her life back before the pregnancy that ruined everything.

And it hurts, this sudden need, this desire, to hold that baby in her arms again when all she one wanted was for it to never exist.

God, does she need a smoke.

Michael is, to no one's surprise, sitting on the couch when she walks past it. He's back to his regular clothes and hair, which she doesn't care about.

"Do I have to tattoo the word 'no' on your forehead or something?" she snaps.

"I'm not here to impress you," he tells her. "I'm hiding from the football team. They tried throwing me in a dumpster and I kicked one of them in the balls."

She snorts. "Nice."

She sits down next to him, cigarette lit, and takes a long drag. She doesn't make him go away because the last thing she needs on her conscience right now is a wrongful dumpster toss.

"Are you…okay? You seem kind of really into that cigarette."

"I saw a ghost of my past today," she tells him. "Not the friendly kind."

"Ah. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. Do you want to be friends?"

She raises one eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Friends. Like, two people who hang out and talk and stuff."

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because you were right. I don't know you…but I'd like to get to know you. So when ghosts of your past show up…maybe you'll have someone to talk to about them. Besides, I am in desperate need of friends, if you couldn't tell."

"I could."

He nods and looks down. "You want me to leave, right?"

"No," she says, surprising both of them. "You can stay. At least until the price on your head goes away."

He grins. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she tells him.

* * *

"What's up your butt, hot stuff?"

Puck doesn't answer, eyes on the road. Lauren sighs, loud, and pops her gum for good measure.

"You've been in a sour mood since after lunch. What's going on with you Puckerman?"

"Nothing," he grunts.

"As your girlfriend, I get certain privileges. And one happens to be sharing your feelings. I won't be mean, I promise."

He sighs and pulls the car over, stopping the engine and letting everything fall into silence. "I told you about Beth, right?"

She nods. She doesn't mention it was during Rachel's train wreck of a party last year and only probably because he was drunk and she saw a hastily taken picture in his wallet.

"The lady who adopted her, Rachel's mom, she's back in town for some reason. I saw her at school today."

"Oh…"

"And it just made me think about her…how she's doing. And everything," he smacks at the steering wheel, more for something to do with his hands than out of anger.

"You could ask her, you know."

He looks at her. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Please, Puckerman, I am too confident in our relationship to fear a baby coming between us. Unless you have the hots for her adopted mama or something."

He grins. "Why would I go for her when I have the hottest chick in Lima sittin' across from me?"

"You're getting better at your flattery, Puckerman," Lauren deadpans. "How's about you start that car and we get back to my house before next century, okay?"

"Okay," he starts the car, then says, voice warm, "Thanks. You know."

She turns to look out the window, hiding a smile. "You're welcome. You know."

* * *

"I hate dressing up for these stupid dinners," Blaine grumbles, wrestling with his tie in the backseat of his dad's car.

Next to him, Michael raises a fist. "I hear ya, brother."

They pull up to the restaurant, which of course has valet service, and pile out of the car. Their mother double checks their ties and pats down their hair one final time before they walk into the restaurant. The waiter leads them to a private area, where there's only three other people. The oldest gentleman stands and shakes their father's hand.

"Boys, this is Stuart Smythe, one of my co-workers."

Blaine shakes his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Pleasure is all mine. William doesn't stop bragging about the two of you," Stuart says, shaking Michael's hand as well. "I'd like you all to meet my fiancé Emily and my son, Sebastian."

More hands are shook and greeting exchanged, then everyone sits down for dinner. Blaine catches a seat next to Sebastian, who looks to be about his age, and grins.

"I bet you're sick of these too."

Sebastian responds with his own grin, less than welcoming and eyes Blaine obviously. "I am. But this one is definitely looking up."

Then he winks, which causes Blaine to cough into his water and get weird looks at from the table. He apologizes quietly and looks at his menu.

"So, Blaine. I hear you go to McKinley?"

"Yup," Blaine nods. "How about you."

"Dalton," Sebastian answers, sounding bored. "I just started this year."

"Why this year?" Michael asks.

"I got kicked out of my boarding school in Switzerland."

"Cool," Michael breathes.

"My boyfriend went to Dalton for a little bit last year," Blaine says, "He liked it."

"I'm sure it's just like my old school. But enough about me," he leans into Blaine's personal space, "Tell me more about you."

"Er," Blaine leans back. "I'm not that interesting."

"I beg to differ," he practically purrs.

The rest of the night goes very much like it started, with Sebastian throwing out innuendos and leaning closer to Blaine with every single course. He tries to stay polite because this dinner is really important to his dad but he's starting to lose patience.

"So have you heard of Scandals?" Sebastian asks during desert. "I've been dying to check it out and I'd love to take you."

"No can do because I have a boyfriend," Blaine says tersely. "Like I've told you. Multiple times."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," Sebastian says.

Then he puts his hand on Blaine's knee under the table.

Blaine snaps.

"If you don't take your hand off my knee in the next five seconds, I will stab it with my fork," he hisses.

"Buzz kill," Sebastian tells him.

But his hand disappears.

* * *

After dinner, everyone is saying goodbye and Blaine is standing by the car, ready to leave. Sebastian comes up behind him, grinning broadly.

"So, Blaine, what would you say to us heading back to my place? I have the pool house to myself."

"I would say get lost," Blaine tells him.

Sebastian looks surprised that someone would actually turn him down and his speechlessness gives Blaine's family enough time to finish their platitudes and climb into the car.

He sighs with relief.

The second they get home, Blaine runs upstairs to change clothes and then darts out the door before his parent s can give him another curfew lecture. He drives straight to Kurt's house and is pleasantly surprised when Burt opens the door.

"Blaine? What do we owe the pleasure?"

Blaine smiles. "Just in the neighborhood. Is Kurt home?"

Burt waves him inside and directs him towards the living room. "He's watching some TLC marathon. I know he won't mind your intrusion."

Blaine walks into the living room and catches Kurt's pleased but surprised face for just a moment before he face plants into the couch, groaning loudly.

"Did you have a nice dinner, honey?" he hears and feels Kurt's hand cup the back of his neck, rubbing soothingly over the skin.

"Oh yeah," Blaine snuggles deeper, "I am never eating with any of dad's business partners ever again."

Kurt mutes the television and Blaine situates himself so that he can see Kurt's face. "So, we get to the restaurant, right? And we meet dad's pal or whatever and he turns out he has a son my age. Which is cool because usually it's nothing but adults and I'm stuck with Michael. But then-"

"I take it this isn't going to be cool…"

"He hit on me. The entire night. Even after I told him I had a boyfriend, he just was all "oh well it doesn't matter" and put his hand on my knee. And I couldn't tell him off because his dad was right there and I didn't want to cause a scene at the dinner table. So I politely told him where I would shove my fork if he didn't take his hand off me and I blew him off when we left the restaurant."

"Sounds horrible," Kurt says quietly.

Blaine tilts his head and looks at him. "Hey. You sound upset…you don't need to be upset, you know that right? This guy, whoever the hell he thinks he is, he's not more important than us. You're not…you're not bothered that he hit on me, are you?"

"A little. I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just a little unsettling to know this guy can't respect our relationship."

"He's a creepy asshole."

"Sounds like it."

Blaine braces his arms on the couch and lifts himself up to kiss Kurt soundly. He feels his boyfriend smile as he exaggerates the kiss and pulling back with a loud pop. "I love you. Okay? And all the creepy private school boys in the world won't change that."

"I don't know if I should list that as one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me or not," Kurt tells him dryly.

Blaine chuckles. "All right. How about…the second we left the restaurant, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to see you because I knew you would make this whole sucky night that much better."

Kurt smiles softly. "Fine. That one can make the list."

"I am getting so much better at this romance thing."

"That you are."

"Do you think your dad would mind if I hung out here for a little bit? I am in desperate need of Kurt snuggles."

"Well, it just so happens I would love Blaine snuggles, so you have choice but to stay," Kurt says as seriously as he can. "I think my dad will be okay."

"We are becoming the cheesiest couple ever."

"I know, isn't it the best?"

They move around on the couch until Blaine is curled up against Kurt's chest, Kurt's arm snug around his waist. He turns the volume back up on the television and pulls the blanket up around the two of them.

* * *

Through all the emotions, the getting hit on, and the supportive best friend moments, Blaine doesn't forget his audition.

He walks onto the stage filled with nerves and nods at Miss Pillsbury, Artie and Coach Bieste.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm auditioning for the role of Tony. I'll be singing Something's Coming."

He takes a deep breath. Behind him, the orchestra starts to play. When he opens his eyes, he glances at the balcony and sees Kurt standing there, his smile so big it's visible yards away.

Blaine opens his mouth to sing.

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading guys! Next week we tackle respective campaigns and the feelings revolving around Shelby's return.


	3. Asian F

Previously on Glee: Kurt decided to run for class president because he wants to make good changes in the school. But then Brittany decided she was gonna run for president too so now he has some competition. The school is going to put on West Side Story and Blaine decided to audition for Tony but there are other parts too like Maria and both Rachel and Mercedes want to play her. Mike is thinking about auditioning too because his singing has gotten much better. Shelby came back to McKinley and brought a bunch of baggage with her that Rachel, Puck and Quinn all have to deal with. Maybe she should have just stayed in New York. And that's what you missed on Glee!

* * *

Rachel takes a deep breath as she begins her scales, her voice reverberating around the empty auditorium. When she finishes, she smiles and imagines she's just wrapped up on her third Broadway run and the entire audience is on its feet for her.

"Even doing scales, you sound wonderful."

She stiffens and doesn't turn around heels clack over the surface, toward her.

"I come here to be alone," she says pointedly.

Shelby sighs. "I wasn't sure if you knew I was in town or not."

"I did," Rachel says. "I was hoping if I left you alone, you would extend the same courtesy."

"Rachel-"

But Rachel whirls around and blows right past her. "I have to get to my first class. I'm sure you know when that starts."

She slams the door of the auditorium behind her; it's more vindictive that way.

* * *

Blaine catches her at her locker. He leans against the one next to her and looks at her carefully.

"You okay?"

"I ran into Shelby before school," she shrugs, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Rach, if you need to talk,"

"I'm fine, Blaine," she snaps just as Finn walks up to them.

He looks between the two of them, then shoots Blaine a nasty look. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel smiles up at him. "Everything's fine, Finn. Blaine was just going to class."

Blaine sighs but pushes himself off the locker and down the hall without a backwards glance. Finn wraps an arm around Rachel and looks at her again.

"Are you sure everything is okay? I can say something to him if he was bothering you."

She frowns. "Blaine doesn't bother me. He's my best friend, you know that."

"Oh, don't I," he mutters and she tilts her head to the side.

"Are you okay? You seem…I don't know. Angry with Blaine lately. And just all around-"

"I'm fine," he insists and drops a kiss to the top of her head. "I was hoping to walk you to class today, if you didn't mind."

She sighs but smiles. "No, of course not."

What she minds is him not being open with her.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt walk into Glee together and take their usual seats in the middle.

"I hope Blaine is prepared to be out-acted by me on stage," she teases him, "Since I plan on being the best Maria any high school has ever seen."

"I think he could hold his own," Kurt winks. "So, did you want to come over after school today and help me plan my campaign? Make posters, buttons, the works."

"Sure. I even have a slogan for you: Vote Kurt or get hurt."

He laughs. "Maybe a little too violent for my anti-bullying campaign?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

Rachel comes in to the choir room and grins at them. "Hello, Kurt. Hello, competition."

Mercedes grins back. "Oh, hello, Rachel. How have you been preparing?"

"Preparing for what?"

"For being my understudy."

There's a general chorus of 'ooh's' from the rest of the glee club and Rachel tries to look threatening but laughs instead. When Mr. Schue walks in, he looks around, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Rachel and Mercedes are trash-talking," Mike says casually.

Schue frowns. "This better not be about West Side Story. Mercedes, this is a friendly audition."

She frowns. "I know that."

"Mr. Schue," Rachel adds, "We were both-"

"We have Sectionals to discuss," Schue continues, "And we should focus on that."

Mercedes sits back angrily.

* * *

After everyone shuffles out of the choir room, Kurt looks at Mercedes and Rachel expectantly.

"So, Mercedes, I know you're volunteering your afternoon at Chez Hummel-Hudson-Evans for the afternoon. Rachel, would you like to join us in campaigning strategy?"

She beams. "Of course! Will Finn be there?"

"Nah, he and Sam are going to Puck's for some video game thingy."

Blaine looks over at them. "That was today? Finn told me it was next week…"

Kurt frowns. "No, I'm pretty sure it's today. Why would he lie?"

Blaine shrugs and hefts his backpack higher on his shoulder. "I don't know. I'll meet you by your car after school, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He bites his lip as they watch Blaine leave. "Rach, can you maybe find out what crawled up Finn's ass lately?"

"I can try. He's not really talking to me either," she admits.

She flounces out after Blaine and Mercedes turns to Kurt. "When is the thing?"

"Aka," he says, smirking, "When is Sam going to be leaving my house. You know, 'Cedes there was a time when you came over to hang out with me."

"Yes there was," she allows, "Then Sam's parents moved to Kentucky for Sam's dad's job and Sam moved in with you guys. Things change, you see."

He does the mature thing and sticks his tongue out at her.

* * *

Mike and his father walk out of the principal's office and Mike can just feel his father's disappointed stare.

"We've talked about this, Michael. No B's."

"But it's just a B-"

"Michael. We had a deal. You could do your glee club thing if you kept up your grades. All this proves to me is that you cannot hold up your end of the deal."

"It's only a progress report."

"And I expect progress. From now on, you will attend after school tutoring until that B raises up to an A. Glee club is put on hold, as is any other extracurriculars, including football."

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear, Michael?

"Yes sir."

Mike's dad nods once, then marches out of the school. Mike heads to his locker, passing by the bulletin board with the audition list posted on it. He stares forlornly. He feels someone (Tina) wrap their arms around him, head on his shoulder.

"You should try out. I know how badly you want to. Especially now that we've worked on your singing over the summer."

"My dad would never let me," he says. "He just found out about my B in Trig. He told me I can't be in Glee anymore, or anything else until I get it back up to an A. I have to go to tutoring."

"It's time your dad starts to see what's important to you. Mike," she gently extracts herself and makes him look at her, "Dancing is what you do. It's how you express yourself. When you're upset, you dance. When you're happy, you dance. When you can't even handle the emotions coursing through your body, you dance. It's how I fell in love with you, it's how I feel you. That's your future. Not going to Harvard and becoming a doctor. You need to follow your dreams, not his."

He smiles and hugs her, holds her close for a moment.

"Thanks, T."

"As for the tutoring well…who says you have to actually go? As long as you tell him? You'll get your grade up, you're really smart, Mike. You don't need tutoring, you just need your dad off your back. And, you need something to make you happy."

"You make me happy," he tells her, kissing the side of her head. He looks down as she presses a pencil into his hand. She looks at the list pointedly. He laughs, then he signs his name with a flourish.

* * *

Quinn is getting really tired of people crashing her behind-the-bleachers safe haven.

"What do you want, Puck?" she asks, side-stepping him easily.

"Shelby's back. With our daughter. Doesn't that do anything to you at all?"

She falls back onto the couch and crosses one leg over the other. "Nope."

"For a few minutes, Beth was ours," he tells her, voice hard. "How can you just throw that away?"

"Easily. I gave her up, remember?"

"You don't want to see her? To see how much she's grown, how-"

"_You_ wanted to keep her!" Quinn snaps. "You were the one who wanted her. I didn't! I didn't want any part of that!"

She sits back, stunned at her own outburst and quickly schools her face into a look of indifference.

"You go meet her. But leave me out of it," she tells him quietly.

She doesn't watch him leave. And she ignores the clench in her heart as he goes.

* * *

Mercedes knows she's a little early at Kurt's house, having seen his car still in the parking lot as she pulled away but this is practically her second home so she has no qualms about waiting here for him.

She even lets herself in. Burt's told her a million times she's free to and she's finally started to listen to him.

"It's just me!" she calls as she walks in, knowing at least one parents is around the house somewhere.

She doesn't expect to see her boyfriend when she walks into the living room, his face stuffed with Doritos and his eyes wide.

"Merfedes?"

She laughs. "Hey. That's a nice look on you."

He swallows and wipes his mouth off on his sleeve which Kurt would have killed him for, if he was here. "I, uh, I didn't know you were coming over."

"And I thought you had a video game thing?"

He rolls up the back and puts the clip back on it, before standing up and sauntering over to her. "It's not til later but Finn didn't want to wait around here. But, uh, now that we're home alone."

She holds up a hand as he gets closer. "If you think I'm going to kiss you right now, Dorito breath, you have another thing coming."

He winks. "I'll be right back."

She watches him dart up the stairs before she can stop him and instead she just laughs to herself. Fondly, of course.

That's when the door opens and she hears distinct voices carry through; Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm just suggesting that bright colors will help your posters stand out more," Rachel is saying, hands gesturing grandly. "You want people to see them, right?"

"Yes, but I want them to focus on more than just pretty colors, Rachel."

Blaine is the only one who spots her and gives her a warm wave, which she returns with a waggle of her fingers. She notices at this time, everyone is carrying supplies like poster board, markers, the works. They dump everything on the floor of the living room just as Sam appears again.

"So, where were…oh…hi everybody."

"Hey, dude," Blaine grins and the two fist bump.

Kurt barely acknowledges him, staring intently down at his poster board. Rachel, however, lights up at the sight of him.

"Is Finn upstairs then?"

"Uh, no, he's already at Puck's. Which is where I'm going to head now so I'll be out of your way. Uh, Kurt, I totally did the dishes earlier."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Why?"

"To…not face your wrath?"

Kurt cracks a smile. "Thank you, Sam. See what happens when we adhere to the chore schedule set out for us?"

Sam just grins back. He catches Mercedes' eye meaningfully and mouths 'sorry' to her. She smiles back at him.

"Okay!" Kurt claps his hands together. "Time to get cracking, ladies and gent."

* * *

Santana pulls away from Brittany, hands loose around her waist and admiring her swollen lips.

"We really should be focusing on your campaign."

Brittany nods. Then she leans in to kiss Santana again and Santana feels herself melt against her, eagerly kissing back.

"I mean it Brit," she pulls back and swings her legs off the bed. "We want you to get elected. We need to focus."

"I already told you: I'm running Unicorn. It's all figured out."

"We have to make signs and buttons and everything. Also promises you don't intend to keep."

Brittany tilts her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I keep them?"

"Because that's politics, babe."

"That seems mean…"

Santana grins at her. "That's why I'm here. Now, let's go buy supplies."

Brittany sits up and redoes her pony-tail. "But we have stuff in the drawer…"

"I meant campaign supplies, Brit."

"Oh," Brittany bounces onto her feet and smiles wide. "Can we buy stickers for Lord Tubbington?"

Santana grabs for her hand and intertwines their fingers. "Of course we can."

* * *

It's late by the time they've finished all of Kurt's posters (tasteful black and white with slogans on them, pledging all his campaign promises proudly). Blaine sends the girls home but stays to help Kurt clean up. They carry everything up to Kurt's room, where he collapses onto his bed as soon as his hands are free.

He feels Blaine climb onto the bed next to him and groans loudly as hands start to knead his back.

"You are the actual best boyfriend in the world," Kurt babbles, "I kind of want to market you and sell you to everyone but then I think, hell no am I sharing you."

Blaine chuckles and kisses the back of Kurt's neck. He leans back as Kurt rolls over, staring up at him lovingly. Then Kurt reaches a hand up and makes grabby gestures.

"Come down here."

Blaine happily obliges, settling down on top of Kurt and molding their lips together as Kurt's arms wrap around his neck, then smooth down his back. Blaine nips at Kurt's lower lip and groans as Kurt rolls them over, slipping his tongue inside Blaine's mouth with ease.

The front door slams and Kurt pulls away with a groan of his own, though this one far more disappointed. Footsteps lumber up the stairs as he rolls off his boyfriend and he's only managed to get situated before someone knocks and the door flies open.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm home," Finn glances over at Blaine. "Blaine."

"Hi, Finn."

"Hello Finn," Kurt says, his voice promising nothing pleasant, "How was that video game thing that you told Blaine was next week?"

Finn shrugs. "It was fine. Guess I got the date wrong. Whoops."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Finn, you did not get the date wrong. Why are you being so rude to Blaine?"

"Kurt," Blaine says quietly, "Drop it, it's fine."

Finn rolls his eyes and huffs toward his room. He slams the door behind him and Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine. "It's not fine, Blaine. It's rude."

"I'm sure it was just a mistake," Blaine tells him. "Please?"

Kurt kisses him. "Okay. I'll drop it. For now."

* * *

For the next lesson, Schue decides they need to work on their dancing. He excuses Mike and Brittany, obviously, for them to help as instructors. The only other person to get excused is Rachel. Mercedes frowns as she watches Rachel skip out of the room.

"Why does Rachel get to skip?"

"She practices a lot on her own," Finn says immediately coming to her defense.

"Rachel is an excellent dancer," Mr. Schue tells her. "The rest of you need work."

They begin with some simple moves that even Finn doesn't have trouble with and slowly move onto more complicated things that, yeah, okay, Mercedes will admit. They're hard. Even Brit and Mike had trouble when Schue was demonstrating. So she thinks it's perfectly understandable when she can't do one of them.

Apparently, Schue doesn't.

"Come on, Mercedes, we don't need laziness on New Directions."

"I'm not being lazy," she snaps. "I just-"

"Then come on, get this move down. Mike, show her again."

Mike frowns but does as asked, going slower than before to help make sure she catches what exactly she has to do.

But it's been a long day and she's hot and tired and that big lunch she had earlier was suddenly not agreeing with her. Clutching her stomach, she bolts over to a trashcan.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" Schue demands.

"I don't feel well. I might get sick."

"Power through it. Come on, Mercedes, I thought you wanted to be a star. This is what stars put up with."

Mercedes clutches the edge of the trash can so hard, her fingers feel sore when she finally lets go. She takes a deep breath, tries to wash away the answer and the nausea. Then, she walks back over to Mike to try again.

She groans when Schue holds her after practice that day.

"Mercedes, I was really disappointed in you today. For someone that wants a solo so badly, you really don't try to earn it."

Her mouth falls open and she goes to protest but he holds up a hand.

"I want to see some improvement next week."

She glares at him as he walks away.

* * *

Quinn eyes the note in her hand and walks toward the classroom indicated on it. She is wasting precious time here; there is a cigarette with her name on it outside.

People stare as she walks by but she's become so used to it now, in so many different ways, that it doesn't even phase her anymore. Nothing phases her, really.

Except for the surprise waiting for her inside the classroom.

Puck, standing with his arms crossed and behind him, Shelby. Quinn looks between the two of them frozen.

"Is this an intervention?" she asks, voice as dry as she can make it.

"When Puck told me about your new look, I didn't believe it," Shelby looks at her sadly, pityingly.

Quinn notices; it helps steel her spine up. Lets indifference claw back up.

"Well, now I'm here in the flesh. You can believe it."

"What happened to you, Quinn?"

"I changed. It's called growing up, trying new things. Sorry I can be that perfect bottled blonde forever." Sorry I'm flawed, she wants to add.

Shelby just shakes her head. "I don't want her part of Beth's life like this."

"Okay, one, don't talk about me like I'm not here. And two," Quinn glances darkly at Puck, who looks nervous, "Why the hell do you think I want to be part of Beth's life?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you won't be, not dressed like this."

There are a million things Quinn wants to scream right now, at the top of them _but I'm here mother not you!_

She stops herself. Bites her tongue, glares instead. That line of thinking is dangerous. That line of thinking she cut off ages ago, from the moment she handed Beth over. That line of thinking is something she cannot let her brain process.

"Fine," she says instead, "I guess I'll see you later."

She storms out. Of course, _of course_, Puck follows her.

"She's our baby, Quinn," he says, trying to catch up with her. "Don't you want to be part of her life?"

"What I want is for you to leave me alone Puckerman."

He grabs her arm, "Quinn-"

She whirls, wrenching her arm away and turning on him, "Leave me alone!"

The hallway goes quiet. Everyone is looking at them and Puck just looks so angry at her, at what she's probably cost him, and she can't bring herself to care. She turns again and bolts for the bathroom, hoping that no one else is in there.

As she tries not to cry at the sink, the door opens and Mercedes slides in.

"Hey," she says quietly.

"What do you want? Here to harass me about leaving Glee behind and my new look and my new friends and everything else under the sun?"

"No," Mercedes grabs some paper towel and brings it over to her, "I'm here to make sure you're okay."

Quinn dabs at her eyes. "…Thanks."

"You know Quinn, once upon a time, we were really good friends. I know it's a time you probably don't like to think about…but I do. And, whatever this is," Mercedes indicates Quinn's whole look, "Whether it's a phase, or the new you or just something you need right now…I still want to be your friend."

"You do?" Quinn asks, and hates that her voice breaks.

"I do. And I want you to come back to Glee. We all do, but I get that you might not be ready for that yet. Just…if you ever need something. Anyone to talk to…you know where to find me. As far as anyone in my family is concerned, you have an open invitation to come back."

Quinn sighs brokenly and lets herself throw her arms around Mercedes, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Blaine and Rachel hang posters after class that day. Things are still a little tense between them, since their small tiff about Shelby.

"Your poster is a little crooked," he tells her.

"Oh, Blaine!" she throws down her supplies, "I hate how we haven't spoken lately. I didn't meant to get so short with you, I'm just very touchy on the subject of my biological mother."

"I, uh, I just meant that your poster was really crooked, Rach"

She throws herself into his arms and Blaine pats her back carefully. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you," he tells her. "Just worried about you."

"I know. I'm just so horrible at dealing with this. Last time, I almost completely renounced my fathers and this time…I almost completely renounced my best friend."

Blaine laughs and kisses her forehead. "Nah. I won't let you get rid of me that easily."

She beams up at him, then leans down to gather the supplies she dropped. Blaine helps.

"You know," he tells her, "You don't owe Shelby anything."

"I know. I think…I'm just going to get used to her being around McKinley for a while. We might talk, eventually. If I'm willing."

He winks at her. "The ball is in your court, of course."

"Of course. Now that our disagreement is settled, I can focus on my upcoming audition tomorrow. This is the most important aspect of my high school career, you know."

"I know. Rach, you'll be fine. You're an amazing singer and performer. And you were born to play Maria."

"And you were born to play Tony. And we are going to be perfect!"

* * *

"With you winning this presidency and me getting the lead in the play, we are going to rule this school, Kurt."

Kurt looks away from Brittany's pink monstrosity of a poster (a picture of her wearing a unicorn horn) and over at where Mercedes is hanging up one of his. "Don't we already?"

"Nice one, boo. But you know what I mean. You know, after I get this part, doors will open for me. Even if Schue thinks I'm an ungrateful non-team player, I'll clearly be the best voice in the club. He ignores Rachel's tantrums since she's the best."

Kurt snorts. "You'll have to pry a Finn and Rachel duet out of Mr. Schue's cold, dead hands."

She frowns. "They didn't duet for Sectionals last year."

"Yeah, and didn't Rachel throw a huge fit? There's no way Rachel is letting her senior year go without a romantic duet between her and Finn."

Mercedes sighs. "Thanks for harshing my buzz."

"Sorry. Just accept swaying in the background during competitions. Blaine and I have; it's made practice a lot more bearable since we don't have to pay attention and can text each other flirty messages. Oh, hey, there you go. A new way for you and Sam to converse!"

"Yeah, except, he doesn't have a cellphone."

Kurt winces. "Right. The whole poverty thing. I forgot that."

"Which is just plain bad, Kurt, considering he's living with you guys this year," she shakes her head, "All those thoughts of Blaine are crowding your judgment."

"Oh, hush," he swats at her.

She laughs and hangs up another poster.

* * *

Mike walks out of his audition feeling weak in the knees. The lyrics to Cool are still running through his head and he knows he has to go find Tina, to tell her the good news. As he turns the corner, he runs into Blaine, who's hanging up posters for Kurt's campaign.

"Hey man," Blaine nods at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mike grins. "I just auditioned for West Side Story. The role of Bernardo."

"Dude, that's awesome," Blaine hi-fives him. "If you get it, and I get Tony, we're gonna play best friends."

"Sweet."

It would be sweet, Mike thinks. He remembers Blaine, vaguely, from their football days. Mike mainly stayed quiet as Puck ran the show and he knows Blaine did the same, never actively bullying anyone but never doing anything to stop it. The only one Mike really talked to then was Matt. It will feel nice to reconnect, on an entirely new level, with an old friend.

"I have to go find Tina, and tell her the good news. But, hopefully, I'll see you in rehearsal?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

They fist bump. The first, Mike thinks, of many.

* * *

Mercedes waits backstage for them to call her name, knowing that Rachel was in the audience right now. Knowing that her biggest competition sat about three rows from the stage. Knowing that no matter how much she loved Rachel (because she did) she wanted this part; and she didn't know what would happen if she didn't get it.

"Hey."

She jumps. Then turns around and smacks Sam in the arm. "Don't sneak up on people."

"Sorry. I just wanted to wish you, I mean break a leg! Break a leg, is what I wanted to say. Kurt said if I said the other thing, the opposite would happen. So. Yeah. Break a leg."

She grins and leans up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna sit out there and totally cheer you on. Quietly and to myself but it will be really loud in my head."

He takes her hand and squeezes. "You got this, baby."

"Mercedes Jones," Artie's voice calls and Mercedes takes a deep breath.

"Rock it. As I know you will."

He kisses her again, then darts back to his seat before he can be missed.

* * *

Rachel Berry is a lot of things.

She's a dedicated performer. She is an ambitious individual. And she is a do-what-it-takes-to-make-it-to-the-big-time person.

She knows she's meant to be on stage, be on Broadway. It's practically written in the stars.

But when Mercedes takes the stage, and opens her mouth to sing. Well, for once, Rachel feels a shred of doubt creep up.

Mercedes is good. Really good. It shouldn't be as surprising as it is because Rachel knows she's good, that she's always probably been her biggest female competition. But knowing it and actually seeing it happen on stage, when the starring role of West Side Story is on chopping block are two totally different things.

Every note belted has her wincing in her seat, every word sung has her wishing she never signed up for this. She's fought for roles before, she's fought for solos. But this is the first time she feels like it's a losing battle.

When it's her turn to take the stage, she sings her heart out. Pouring all the emotion she can into the words, her need and desire to be Maria taking center stage. But as she belts out her own last note, she can't help but feel that it wasn't enough.

She needs to get to New York, she needs something perfect and special in her senior year transcripts when she resends her applications out. And this play…this play may not be it.

She hates herself for what she does next.

* * *

"Double casted?" Mercedes asks.

Bieste, Emma and Artie all smile at her from behind Emma's desk.

"It's just, you were both so perfect. And you're the only role we had more than one audition for. We don't want to choose. So, instead, we're doing two weekend performances which you'll each get equal amount of stage time in!" Emma claps.

"We were equally perfect?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes," Bieste nods. "You both brought something different to the role. We couldn't possibly pick one."

Rachel blows out a breath but looks at Mercedes with a smile. "Well, it's an honor to be cast with you, Mercedes."

Mercedes forces a smile. "Yeah. An honor."

* * *

The glee club assembles as usual, chatting excitedly among themselves. Mr. Schue walks in and calls for quiet, beaming at them all.

"I heard we've had some great auditions in here, though I'm not surprised. Miss Pillsbury told me about the double casting. But are you sure you're gonna have time for the play and to run for president, Rachel?"

Silence follows his question as all eyes dart to Rachel, who suddenly can't look at Kurt.

"You're…running for class president?" he asks quietly.

She doesn't say anything, just folds her arms over her stomach and stares at the floor.

Schue tries to bring the focus back to Sectionals but the damage is done. Kurt gets out of his chair and heads for the door. "Excuse me."

"Kurt," Blaine bolts after him and Rachel tries really hard to not tear up.

"Let's talk about the duet Finn and Rachel are going to do," Schue says.

"Of course. Of course they're doing a duet," Mercedes snaps. "God, Mr. Schue, don't you know you have an entire group of equally talented kids, most of which have never gotten a solo at any of our competitions. Can you just stop with the Finchel love fest and open tryouts for everyone to try and get a number?"

"Mercedes, I think you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Mercedes stands up. "Mr. Schue I have been in this glee club for three years. I am one of the original members, when am I going to get my dues? When am I going to stop being in Rachel's freaking shadow? First, I have to watch her get all the solos and now I have to share the lead role with her? No, I'm out."

She looks at Rachel. "It's all yours. I don't want to be Maria anymore."

She hears several voices yell for her as she walks out of the choir room but she ignores them all, feet marching toward the teacher's lounge where, thankfully, Shelby is.

"You started a second Glee club, right?" she asks.

Shelby nods.

Mercedes takes a deep breath. "I want in."

* * *

"I can't believe she would do that," Kurt says quietly. "She knows how much this means to me, and how much competition I already have from Brittany. I know Rachel can be selfish but I never thought…"

Blaine just hugs him closer. "I know. Babe, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say. She never told me she was going to run. I don't know why she would do this to you."

Kurt pulls away eyes red-rimmed and it just breaks Blaine's heart. He opens his mouth to say something just as the bell rings and students begin spilling out into the halls. They stay close to Kurt's locker and let the others pass by, Kurt sniffling miserably and Blaine's hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the skin.

"Here comes Artie," Kurt says suddenly.

Blaine looks over his shoulder and watches as Artie rolls up to a bulletin board and staples a piece of paper to it. He rolls away with a satisfied nod and Blaine stares, suddenly transfixed. He knows what that is.

"Come on," Kurt tugs on his hand, "Let's go see the damage."

Blaine walks cautiously up to the list, his eyes trained on the word 'Tony'. He takes a deep breath and allows his eyes to wander. And there it is, his name, up in bold font for everyone to see.

"I got the part…I got the part!"

He jumps into Kurt's arms and lets out a giddy squeal against his shoulder, feeling Kurt chuckle. They pull apart and Kurt smiles brightly at him, as brightly as he can.

"I'm so happy for you."

Blaine sighs. "This is so bittersweet."

"No, no, we are ignoring Kurt's problems and focusing on Blaine's success. I demand it."

"How about we focus on both? Lima Bean, my treat. A coffee to cheer you up and another coffee to toast this."

Kurt kisses his cheek. "That sounds good."

Blaine's arm curves around Kurt's back as he leads him out of the school building.

* * *

AN- Next week on Glee: More people start running for offices but not necessarily high school ones.


End file.
